Beloved
by captainxcarebear
Summary: A Kagome and Inuyasha fan fic. Kagome's in trouble and Inu won't care, wats she to do?Her life was happy with him whats gonna happen?
1. Chapter 1

Beloved

Chapter 1

The air was cold and damp, it stung my lungs as i ran. It hurt, but i didn't stop. I couldn't. I just kept running. Maybe, just maybe if I kept running, he would give up. I looked behind me, nope. He was still only a couple of paces behind me. Gr. I ran faster. My hair getting tangled behind me. Damn. I knew i should have put it up before I left Inuyasha's house. Damn it. I shouldn't be consintrating on that right now, i should try and figure out how to save myself. Pepper spray? No, that would just piss him off. What the hell am i supposed to do? I could call Inu, but why would he care, he's the one that started yelling at me, he's the one with the angry look in his eyes when he told me it was over. Tears started to swell my eyes. I couldn't think about this now. I kept running. I rounded the corner and up the steps to my house. I locked the door behind me, and looked out the old window. He was sitting in my drive way. What the hell is his problem? He's like my stalker. Jeez. I looked at his face. I tried to make it out the best I could with the little light the moon gave me. He had a bony facial structure for what i can see. A pointy nose, not really my type. I put the curtain back down and called Sango.

"Hey hun, how are you?" It was nice to hear her comforting voice.

"I'm okay. I just called to..." Aparently, she heard the fear in my voice.

"No you arn't. You are a terrible liar, even on the phone. I'm coming over. Is it okay if i bring Miroku along?"

"No, it's nothing, please don't trouble yourself." She and I argued for a good five minutes before i finaly gave in and hung up the phone. I walked over to the couch, still shivering, most likly with fear, my house was warm. I sat down and immediatly hugged my knees. I guess it's an automatic thing for me when i'm upset. Tears started rollign down my cheeks. I couldn't stand him being mad at me. I don't even remember what i did. All i remember was yelling, screaming, and me running out the door. I guess she could hear my sobs 'cause my mom came down the stairs and looked at me huddled up on the couch.

"I'm FINE mom. Please, just leave me alone." I didn't even turn to look at her but i herd her feet pad up the stairs. Her soft voice telling me that if i wanted to talk, she would be upstaris. Yeah. Right. Like I wanted to talk to _anyone_ right now. I turned on the TV. News, news and more news. Nothing good. One news station was talking about some girl getting raped and killed. Wow. FUN! Not. Another some robbery and the other just the normal boring stuff. I turned it off and just sat there. I heard a soft rap at the door. That would probably be Sango. I was too afraid to get up, and i guess she figured because she used the key i gave her and let herself in. The moment she saw me she ran in, motioning Miroku to shut the door. She sat beside me saying things to me, i'm just not listening. She figured. She got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two spoons and the chocolate icecream and made Miroku make some hot coco. Sango and I talked about stuff for a couple hours while Mikroku played with the playstation. They left aroun 1:30 ish. I sliped up stairs after they left and got undressed. I slid into bed and felt the warmth of my huge comforter. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up at 9:52 and got dressed. It was a little chilly in my room. I grabed my favorite black turtleneck sweater and sliped into my jeans. I looked simple but still hot. I brushed my hair and ran down the stairs. Mmm. Bacon. Pankacks and bacon were on the table. I sat next to Sota and poured syrup all over my "ass tasting pankacks"..I say the foamy song while doing it. I did the dishes and gave Sota a hug before running out the door. I guess my usual schedual is walking to Inu's house in the moring. Tears started rolling again. Maybe i could make things up with him. I ran up to his house door. I hesitated for a moment before ringing the doorbell. A half-naked Kikyo answered the door. A wide devilish smile emerged from her face. "Well. Look whos here. If it isn't Kags. The bitch who stole my darling Inuyasha from me." Inuyasha poped out from behind her. I ran down the steps and didn't stop there. I ran all the way to my house, tears streaming. Why? How? What did i fucking do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slammed the door and slid to the ground. My one and only love is sleeping with my worst enemy. Wow. Is this what i get for stealing Inuyasha's boxers. Talk about karma. Damn. "What comes around goes around, but hits me 10x as hard." That's exactly whats happend here. I steal, inocently may i add, a pair of my beloved's boxers and get my heart torn out and shreaded by my worst enemy...ever! I get up and walk into my bathroom. My eyes bloodshot and pinkish, my hair all tangled and messy. If i could just call him, maybe this would all just be a simple mistake. Maybe she was there offering herself to him, and he continued to refuse, then i showed up. Yeah. No. Who am i kidding? It's probly just as i saw it. The day i get dumped is the day Kikyo gets lucky, with my love, with my one and only, with _my_ Inuyasha. I threw my hair up into a very messy bun and slumped onto my bed. Maybe if i just sit here, he will call me. Instead of making me look, just as i am, a lost little puppy dog just trying to find his way. I heard my mom walk by, stopping at my door. I knew she wanted to walk in. I knew she wanted to talk, but i also knew what she did, that i would talk when i was ready to. I look through my draws. Trying to find as many pictures of me and Inu together as possible. I found a stack, but i also found something else. I small blue compact thingy. I opened it. Shit. My birth control pills. My heart started racing. Oh shit oh shit OH SHIT! Hear come the tears. Now, not only did i fear me never being with Inuyasha again, but now, i might be pregnant. Greeaat. Wonderful. I'm doomed. I'm still in high school. Well. kinda. My senior year, and i only have two weeks left. It wouldn't be all that bad, if i had Inuyasha. The way he would hold me when i was having problems, the way he would kiss my forehead like it would make all my problems disapear. All that is gone now, and thanks to the BITCH Kikyo, i'm probly never gonna get it back. Now, that i have to worry about being pregnant. I can't handle this. I get up and pace back and forth from wall to wall, bed to dresser. Maybe i can...no. What if...can't do that either. Those questions and answers kept coming up. The phone rang, i don't answer. Sota comes running up the stairs, pounding on my door.

"Sissah! Open up! It's for you!" I heard him run down the stairs and I picked up. -click- Sota hung up.

"Kags? Are you there?" My heart lept with joy. It was him. It wasn't his harsh, rough tone, it was his soft, kinda voice that i loved. I manage to fit a "yes" some were in between the big pause.

"Kags. I need to talk to you, and i can't do it over the phone, can you come over?" I look out the window. It's dark. I can't do it again. What if he's out there? I'm too scared.

"Sure." He said it. He still loves me. I jump for joy and put on something a little sexier. I run to his house. The living room light is on, and i see only one figure, not two. That's a good sign. Thank fully, my "stalker" isn't out. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. This time, a very sexy Inuyasha answered. He smiled at me and let me in. My heart was dancing and the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering. He started up the stairs to his bedroom. He shut the door behind me. I sat on his bed and he stayed next to his door.

"I'm...sorry. Kags..." He started pacing around, like he did when he was nervouse. "I love you. I want you to know that. What i said lst night, that was just... not right. I'm sorry, babe. Please forgive me." My eyes started to water. I jumped up and hugged him. I couldn't help but kiss him. It was long and passionate. Everything i've missed. He didn't pull away either. Another good sign. Instead, he locks the door. and walks me over to the bed, laying me down, but never stoped kissing me. What is he doing? I feel nervous, but i don't stop him. I've never felt so happy. He starts to pull my shirt up and over my head. Good bye shirt. Unzips my pants...good bye them too? My first thought. Condom. Oh well. Not really honestly thinking about that right now, not time, heart..rushing...to..fast. Panting. Heavy breathing. I pull his shirt off, then his pants, now the boxers. Woah!...I'm glad he's mine now. I gladly let him slip my lacy undies off. then the bra. The covers suddly are thrown over us and we made love? Still not thinking about anything but us. But us finaly being together.

I awoke in my loves arms. Maybe he felt my presence being awak because he turned twards me and murmered his normal "good morning beautifuls". My heart fluttered. I rolled over, laying my head on his chest, his silvery hair beaming from the light from the window. "Do you really love me?" Oops. That sort of just sliped out. Shit. I can't have him get mad at me, again. He looked at me. Not anger in his eyes, but disapointment.

"Why do you ask such silly questions my love? I love you, more than anyone. Kikyo. She just. I don't know. She was there, but we didn't do anything. She threw herself at me. Thank you for saving me." His eyes filled with tears. _His_ eyes, not mine. _His_! I seriously think he meant it. I sit onto of him, kissing him tendery. "I'm sorry" I mutter. I manage to roll outa bed and get dressed. I reach across Inuyasha and grab his clothes. He gets out of bed, butt naked. I unlock the door and throw his clothes down stairs. He tackles me to the bed and wrestles with me for about five minutes before his mother calles him down. He throws on some clothing layng around on the floor and scampers down the stairs throwing me on his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo was standing next to the wrap-around couch. What was _she_ doing here? She saw me and her face darkend. She growled.

'INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE! That dirty piece of trash seduce you? AGAIN!" She came at me. I moved quickly. Inuyasha tried to stop her. She punched my stomache. That BITCH! What if I really _did_ have another human beng growing inside of me? She could have killed the baby! I punched her and she hit the ground, hard. I grabbed her by the hair and drag her outside and lock the door. I walk over to Inuyasha who is so completly stunned that he can't blink. I kiss his neck making my way to his ear. I whisper the truth, "I think i'm pregnant". He walks over to the couch and sits down.

"What?" Uh oh. Shit shit shit SHIT! I hope he isn't mad. "You...arn't lieing...are you?" "No." I close my eyes and cuddle up next to him. He sits me up. Uh oh. Not such a good sign. He lays me down and lifts my shirt, kissing my tummy.

"If she harmed, our child...I don't know what i'm going to do." He said _our_. Oh I love him so much! He isn't mad. How am i going to tell my mom? I'm 17. She'll be a little upset. She won't kick me out, i don't think.


End file.
